


Unpassend

by Rei



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinda, Past Rape/Non-con, Protectiveness, R plus L equals J, duh - Freeform, mentions of ramsay - Freeform, not that it matters because jon doesn't know, very inappropriate lusting for a sibling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Ihre Stimme war schneidend.Was er sich gedacht hatte, würde er niemals laut aussprechen können. Nicht hier und nicht vor ihr. Niemals vor ihr. „Du bist meine Schwester“, sagte er stattdessen und ohne sie anzusehen. „Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen. Auch vor meinen eigenen Männern.“Auch vor mir selbst.„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich in Gefahr war vonWorten verletzt zu werden!“





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** Super inzest-y (sie wissen nicht, dass sie keine Geschwister sind), Streit, fluff, protective!Jon, Erwähnung von Vergewaltigung (Ramsay)  
>  **Timeline:** Es spielt nachdem Ende der sechsten Staffel und nachdem Jon und Sansa Winterfell wieder erobert haben (Yay you two!) 
> 
> **Vorwort:** Das ist eine Wichtelfic, die ich angefangen habe mit einem "Och joah, Game of Thrones? Das kenn ich zumindest irgendwie...."(- ich hab nach der vierten Staffel aufgehört zu gucken, weils mir zu gewalttätig war. Aber ich bin immer noch sehr investiert in einige der Charas.) Ja Pustekuchen. Jetzt erfahr ich Jon und Sansa sind gar keine Geschwister? Bwuahahahahaha! Count me in! Dann hab ich mir in Windeseile alle Jon  & Sansa-Szenen reingezogen, eine Millionen Musikideos angesehen, Fanfics gelesen, Tränen vergossen und das hier in einem Zug runtergeschrieben. Es ist super kitschig, aber ich hatte ALL THE FEELS EVER. Also kurz, das war das reinste Gefühlschaos und man merkts an dem überbordenden Kitsch. ;) Ich bin SO hier für Jon & Sansa als King und Queen in the North. <33

Sie stürmte hinter ihm in seine Gemächer; Schneeflocken stoben um sie herum und die schwere Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall in ihr Schloss.  
„Spinnst du?“ fauchte Sansa wütend. „Was war das denn?“

Jon hob die Schultern in einer halbherzigen Geste, während er seinen Mantel von den Schultern gleiten ließ, achtsam, damit kein Blut darauf kam. „Eine Auseinandersetzung“, erwiderte er knapp. 

Von draußen klopfte jemand heftig an die Tür. „Lady Sansa, ich bin nicht sicher, ob es passend ist…“

Jon war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es passend war. War es passend, dass Sansa hier war? In seinen Schlafgemächern. Allein und ohne Begleitung.  
Vermutlich nicht.  
Aber was war schon passend. Und was spielte es noch für eine Rolle. 

Sansa riss die Tür auf. „Es ist sehr passend“, verkündete sie. „Danke, Brienne. Du musst nicht auf mich warten.“

„Mylady…“

„Bis morgen.“

Brienne seufzte laut. „Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady.“

Ihre schweren Schritte verhallten im Gang und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Sansa wirbelte herum. Wütend zerrte sie an dem Kragen ihres schweren Pelzmantels, als ob er drohte sie zu ersticken und warf den Mantel achtlos über eine Stuhllehne.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Ihre Stimme war schneidend. 

Was er sich gedacht hatte, würde er niemals laut aussprechen können. Nicht hier und nicht vor ihr. Niemals vor ihr. „Du bist meine Schwester“, sagte er stattdessen und ohne sie anzusehen. „Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen. Auch vor meinen eigenen Männern.“  
_Auch vor mir selbst._

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich in Gefahr war von _Worten verletzt zu werden!_ “ 

Die Finger seiner rechten Hand pochten schmerzhaft und er stocherte ziellos in dem lodernden Kaminfeuer herum. Die Hitze brannte wie ein scharfer Kontrast zu seiner unterkühlten Haut. „Du weißt was ich meine.“ 

Sie gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Scheinbar muss man ein _Mann_ sein um am besten zu verstehen, auf wie viele Arten man eine Frau demütigen kann.“ Das Wort ‚Mann‘, mehr als alles andere, klang aus ihrem Mund wie eine Beleidigung.  
Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Nicht nachdem er ihren letzten ‚Gatten‘ kennen gelernt hatte. Nicht nachdem er erfahren hatte wie viel Zeit sie an Joffreys Hof verbracht hatte.  
Er wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit die Zeit zurückzudrehen und, wenn er sie schon nicht retten könnte, ihr dann doch wenigstens die Gelegenheit zu geben Joffrey selbst zu töten. In Stücke zu zerreißen, so wie sie Ramsey getötet hatte. Ihn und jeden anderen Mann, der… 

Reflexartig ballt er die Hand zur Faust und verzog sofort schmerzhaft das Gesicht. 

Sansa seufzte und trat neben ihn an das Feuer. „Du bist ein Idiot. Zeig her“, befahl sie. 

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sekundenlang fühlt er sich wie ein Schulkind, wie Robbs kleiner Bruder, wie der neuste, unerfahrenste Anfänger bei der Nachtwache. Sansa hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn. Er wusste nicht, wann es passiert war und wie lange es schon so war. Aber er wusste wie albern es war.  
Sie war die kleine Schwester und er war ihr großer Bruder, Bastardsohn hin oder her.  
Sie war nicht…  
Sie war keine Dame, bei der er sich so fühlen sollte. 

‚ _Ich bin kein Stark._ ‘

‚ _Für mich bist du einer._ ‘

Wortlos sah er dabei zu wie sie seine Finger einen nach dem anderen vorsichtig auseinander beugte. Er gab kein Geräusch von sich als sie an Zeige- und Mittelfinger kam, die mit Sicherheit gebrochen waren und ihn behutsam entlang tastete. 

„Du wirst es überleben“, stellte sie fest. „Mach Eis drauf und lass sie schienen.“ 

Er nickte unwillig. 

„Es ist deine Schwerthand.“ Sie klang ärgerlich. „Ruinier sie dir nicht wegen so etwas Albernem.“ Sie machte Anstalten sich abzuwenden. 

Mit der unverletzten Hand griff er nach ihrer und hielt sie fest. „Es war nicht albern“, sagte er leise und fest. 

„Ihn halb bewusstlos zu prügeln? Einen unserer eigenen Männer. Und wegen was?!“

Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. 

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Was hat er gesagt über mich? Dass ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin? Dass ich eine Hure bin, die bereitwillig für Lannisters und Boltons und jeden anderen die Beine breit gemacht hat?“ 

Jon spürte wie Röte in sein Gesicht schoss. Es war ungewohnt Sansa so reden zu hören. Ausgerechnet Sansa, die immer so wohlerzogen und steif gewesen war, durch und durch eine Lady, schon als Kleinkind. Sansa, die sich zu fein gewesen war, das Wort ‚Hure‘ nur in der Mund zu nehmen.  
Früher hatte er gehasst, dass sie so war, herablassend und arrogant, und dass sie sich für etwas Besseres hielt als er. 

Er hatte sie gehasst als Kind, und sie hatte ihn verachtet.  
Ein Teil von ihm wünschte, sie könnten dorthin zurück.  
Es war sicherer. 

„Ich habe getan was ich tun musste, um zu überleben“, fuhr Sansa fort. „Und wenn ich ein Mann wäre, würde es niemanden kümmern.“ 

„Ich weiß“, sagte er leise und es schmerzte in seiner Kehle. Der Wunsch hinaus zu gehen und Brackwell die Faust erneut in sein schmieriges Grinsen zu rammen, war beinah schmerzhaft in seiner Intensität. 

„Nein, weißt du nicht“, sagte sie ruhig. „Ramsay hat mich vergewaltigt. Von hinten. Auf Knien. Wie einen Hund. Immer wieder. Nein, sieh mich an. Ich will, dass du es dir anhörst.“ Als er den Blick abwenden wollte, griff sie nach seinem Kinn und zwang sein Gesicht nach oben. „Ich habe das überlebt und ich habe ihn umgebracht. _Wir_ haben ihn umgebracht. Und jetzt soll es mich kümmern, was irgendjemand über mich _sagt?_ Was irgendein _Mann_ über mich sagt.“ Sie spuckte ihm das Wort förmlich vor die Füße. „Ich werde auch das überleben. Sollen sie über mich sagen, was sie wollen.“

„Nicht in meiner Gegenwart“, erwiderte er hitzig. 

„Wir können es uns nicht leisten einen einzigen Mann zu verlieren. Nicht wegen so etwas. Verstehst du das? Wir brauchen sie. Jeden einzelnen. Wir haben so viele Feinde jetzt. _Du_ hast das gesagt.“ 

„Sansa…“

„Jon.“

„Sansa.“ Ihr Handgelenk war schmal und knochig und er konnte ihren warmen Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Er ließ seine Hand ein Stück nach oben gleiten und sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen, ihre weiß und schmal, seine dunkel und kräftig. So unterschiedlich wie nur möglich. Es versetze ihm einen seltsamen Nervenkitzel. Wie konnten sie verwandt sein, wenn sie so verschieden waren?  
Es war ein Spiel, dachte er manchmal. Ein Spiel, zu sehen, wie viele grade noch angemessene Arten es gab seine eigene Schwester zu berühren.  
Ihre Hand, die nach seiner griff. Seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. Alles rein platonisch. Geschwisterlich. Angemessen. 

_Nichts_ davon fühlte sich angemessen an.  
Aber das war nicht wichtig. Das einzig Wichtige war Sansas Einverständnis. 

„Ich weiß, wieso du dafür gesorgt hat, dass Lord Glover den Captain seiner Garde ersetzt hat“, sagte er leise. 

Eine Emotion zuckte über ihr Gesicht, überrascht und ertappt, und sie kaschierte es mit einem herablassenden Heben ihrer Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.“ 

Jon spürte wie ein unerwartetes Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte. „Du weißt genau wovon ich rede.“

Sansa hatte den Anstand die Augen niederzuschlagen. „Das war etwas anderes. Er hat seine Aufgaben nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Er war… unfähig.“ 

„Er war sehr fähig.“

„Jon.“

„Sansa.“ 

„ _Jon!_

Er lächelte. „Sansa.“

Es zuckte um ihren Mund. „Lass das. Wie alt bist du? Fünf?“ 

„Er hat mich Bastard von Winterfell genannt“, erwiderte Jon. „Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht? Denkst du, _DAS_ kümmert mich?“ 

Sansa leugnete es nicht. Stattdessen hob sie das Kinn, stolz und stur. „Du bist ein Stark, genauso wie ich. Wir sind die Herrscher von Winterfell. Wir sind Könige des Nordens. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass…“ Sie brach ab. „Ach, verdammt sollst du sein“, murmelte sie.

Impulsiv hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie auf die weiße, zarte Stelle ihres Handgelenks unterhalb ihrer Handfläche.  
Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht dabei, um sicher zu gehen, dass es in Ordnung war. Ihr Gesicht wurde weich und sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, vertrauensvoll und offen.  
Es war ein Privileg, dass er sie berühren durfte. Es war ein Privileg, dass sie nicht zusammenzuckte, wenn er sie anfasste. 

„Danke“, sagte er leise. „Für das Verteidigen meiner Ehre. Und du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich etwas Geringeres für dich tun würde.“ 

Sie schwieg einen endlosen Moment lang und ihre Augen ruhten dunkel und wachsam auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Danke“, sagte sie leise. „Und danke, dass du noch nicht gefragt hast.“

„Was gefragt?“

„Du musst doch wissen, worüber sie eigentlich reden.“

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sekundenlang hatte er das verwirrende Gefühl einen Teil des Gesprächs verpasst zu haben. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du redest.“

„Wen ich heiraten werde natürlich“, sagte sie leise und er spürte wie alles in ihm erstarrte. 

Sie drückte seine Hand. „Du musst doch wissen, dass es das einzig Vernünftige ist“, sagte sie eindringlich. „Das einzige, was uns helfen wird, Winterfell langfristig zu sichern. Du musst doch wissen, dass wir keine Wahl haben, als so viele Allianzen wie möglich…“ 

„Nein“, sagte er erstickt. 

„Es muss natürlich jemand aus dem Norden sein“, fuhr sie fort, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. „Mit finanziellen Mitteln. Mit einer Armee. Es gibt eine Handvoll Namen, die in Frage kommen. Einige würden meine… Vergangenheit vielleicht übersehen.“ Sie lachte rau. „Übersehen, dass schon die Lannisters und Ramsay Bolton mich zu ihrer Hure gemacht haben…“

„Hör auf.“ Reflexartig zog er sie zu sich und schlang die Arme um sie. „Hör auf“, wiederholte er leise, das Gesicht in ihren schimmernden Haaren vergraben. „Sansa, das wird nicht passieren. Niemals. _Niemals._ Nicht, so lange ich es verhindern kann.“

„Du weißt, dass es das einzige Sinnvolle wäre“, flüsterte sie. „Jeder weiß es. Das ist der einzige Grund wieso sie überhaupt über mich reden. Es ist das einzige wozu Frauen taugen. Sich gut zu verheiraten.“ 

„Solltest du jemals wieder heiraten…“, er musste die Worte mit Gewalt aus seiner Kehle zwingen, weil allein der Gedanke ihm Übelkeit bereitete. Aber es hatten schon zu viele Männer Sansa ihren Willen aufgezwungen. Er wollte nicht dazu gehören. „…dann nur, weil du jemanden haben willst. Nicht für den Norden. Nicht für mich. Nicht einmal für Winterfell. Und wenn du niemals wieder heiraten willst, dann ist das so. Niemand wird dich zwingen. Nicht so lange ich da bin.“

Sie nickte zögernd. 

‚ _Du kannst mich nicht beschützen. Niemand kann das._  
Ihre eigenen Worte hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. 

„Glaubst du mir wenigstens das?“ fragte er heiser und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. 

„Ja.“ Sie vergrub die Finger in seinem Hemd, als hätte sie Angst er könne sie doch noch los lassen. „Ja, das glaube ich dir.“

\- 

Sie saßen nebeneinander vor dem offenen Kamin, einen Becher Wein zwischen sich, und Sansa wischte behutsam das getrocknete Blut von seinen Knöcheln. Zwei seiner Finger hatten angefangen anzuschwellen, so dass Jon sie nicht mehr beugen konnte, aber von allen Problemen, die sie grade hatten, war dieses geradezu lächerlich unwichtig. 

„Lass sie schienen“, mahnte Sansa erneut. 

Er nickte, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen.  
Der Feuerschein tauchte ihren blassen Teint ihn schmeichelhaftes Licht und ließ ihre roten Haare aufleuchten. Sie war so erwachsen worden. Sie sah so anders aus als die kleine Schwester, die er damals gekannt hatte und vielleicht lag darin das ganze Problem.  
Er konnte nicht aufhören sie anzusehen wie eine Frau. 

Sie hob das Gesicht und erwiderte seinen Blick. „Was?“

„Nichts, ich…“ Verlegen blickte er zur Seite. „Ich komme nicht darüber hinweg wie erwachsen du geworden bist“, sagte er ungelenk. 

Sie schnaubte. „Ich komme nicht darüber hinweg, wie wenig erwachsen du geworden bist.“

„Wirklich?“

„Nein.“ Sie legte den Lappen beiseite, aber behielt seine Hand in ihrer. Ihre großen, blauen Augen ruhten nachdenklich auf seinem Gesicht. „Erzählst du mir irgendwann woher du diese Narbe hast?“ fragte sie leise. „Und all die anderen, die ich nicht sehen kann.“

Unwillkürlich griff er sich an die Brust. „Es sind keine besonders erbaulichen Geschichten.“

„Wer hat heutzutage noch erbauliche Geschichten zu erzählen.“ Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte sie die Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge umrahmte, und er schloss die Augen. Ihre Finger waren warm und behutsam und er drückte seine Wange gegen ihre Hand.  
Geschwisterlich, erinnerte er sich. Platonisch. Angemessen.  
Wie viele angemessene Arten gab es seine Schwester anzufassen? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.  
Sie waren alle nicht angemessen. 

‚ _Es ist nicht passend_ , hörte er in Briennes strenger Stimme. 

„Weißt du noch als ich fünf war, und Robb war elf“, sagte sie leise. „Und ich war völlig vernarrt in ihn. Ich war fest entschlossen ihn zu heiraten, wenn ich groß bin.“ 

Jon lachte unwillkürlich und öffnete die Augen. „Ja.“

„Ihr habt mich ausgelacht.“

„Nur ein bisschen.“

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Vermutlich war ich unausstehlich.“

„Nein.“ Er lachte als er ihr zweifelndes Gesicht sah. „Nein, ich schwöre. Mit fünf warst du sogar irgendwie noch süß. Du bist erst mit sechs unausstehlich geworden.“ 

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem schrägen, kleinen Lächeln und er ertappte sich dabei es zu erwidern. 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich heiraten“, sagte sie abrupt, ihre Augen unverwandt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. 

Er schluckte und zwang sich nicht zu zusammen zu zucken. Er fühlte sich ertappt, beschämt, gebrandmarkt, und sein erster, instinktiver Impuls war es zu leugnen. _Niemals. Ich würde niemals… Wie kannst du das sagen…_  
„Ja“, brachte er hervor und nahm einen Schluck Wein, damit sie nicht sah wie er errötete. 

„Nur aus praktischen Erwägungen, meine ich.“ 

„Praktisch.“ Er verschluckte sich und unterdrückte einen Hustenreiz. 

„Es würde alles… so viel leichter machen.“ 

„Ja.“ Es war ein Spiel, dachte er berauscht und selbstquälerisch zugleich. Nur ein Spiel. Wie damals als Kinder. Wir spielen Hochzeit.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Vielleicht war es der Wein und vielleicht das Feuer, und vielleicht war es keins von beidem. „Für… für uns beide. Du wärst legitimiert und ich nicht mehr entehrt. Und wir beide hätten Winterfell. Ein für allemal. Niemand würde deinen oder meinen Anspruch anfechten. Niemand würde mehr damit anfangen, dass du…“ Sie stockte.

„…dass ich ein Bastard bin.“ 

„Es tut mir leid“, brachte sie hervor. „Jedes einzelne Mal, wo ich… ich hätte nicht…“

„Ich weiß.“ Behutsam hob er ihre Hand zu seinem Mund, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. „Das weiß ich doch.“ Er küsste ihre Fingerspitzen und ihre Handinnenfläche, und sie öffnete die Lippen und ließ ihn gewähren.  
Man durfte seiner Schwester die Hand küssen, nicht wahr? Vor allem wenn sie die Königin war.  
Rein platonisch. Geschwisterlich.  
Jon wusste es nicht mehr. 

Als er ihre Hand los ließ, atmete sie langsam und zittrig aus. 

„Verzeih mir“, sagte er leise. 

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen“, gab sie ebenso leise zurück. 

Vielleicht wäre das ein gutes neues Motto für das Haus Stark, dachte Jon.  
_Nichts zu verzeihen._

„Es war… unpassend“, bemerkte er. 

Sansa lachte.  
Sie nahm den Becher aus seiner Hand und hob ihn an ihre Lippen. „Einen Toast auf Ned Starks Kinder. Entehrt und verstoßen. Bastarde und Bigamisten.“ Sie seufzte und lehnte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Gib es zu. Wir wären ein tolles Paar.“

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Das kann uns wirklich keiner absprechen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Und jetzt hab ich Lust noch 10k mehr fic zu ihnen zu schreiben ... gnah *in die Tischkante beiß*


End file.
